


【Reylo】肉段子合集 01.09更新第二篇

by batcat229



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dominant Rey, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Ruined Orgasms, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: Some smut of Reylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 1、Cock & Ball Torture

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
1、 如无意外，应该会是FemDom!ReyX纤细娇羞!Ben的奇怪性癖合集【/删除】如果有集的话【/删除】  
2、 我只是个被绑架了的无辜allKylo肉文写手【不是  
3、 是@第三弦 想看的肉，有问题请找她  
4、 可能会有Farce系列的梗，这个系列（的二设）对我的影响还蛮大的  
5、 为了让自己看起来没那么惨，1L目录  
6、 详细警告请看每篇标题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
原话：“Xart一般的捏蛋蛋肉”  
实际：没有Xart

1、Cock & Ball Torture  
  
**内容简介：**  
原话：“Xart一般的捏蛋蛋肉”  
实际：没有Xart  
  
**正文：**  
虽然Rey没有上过正规的性教育课，两人日渐丰富的床笫经验也让她对眼前的器官有了一定的了解。  
  
睾丸，男性的生殖器官之一，在他们交欢的时候会轻轻地打在她的屁股上，激烈的时候甚至会发出声响；她挑逗的时候偶尔也会拨弄这个地方。  
而现在，Ben告诉她，这也是他的敏感带之一。  
  
Rey伸出手指顶起Ben的阴囊，然后看着那个东西从她指间滑落，跌回去的时候甚至还跳动了几下。她满意地听到了Ben吸气的声音。  
  
“我知道这很奇怪，如果你不喜欢的话……”Ben把自己往床头板上撑了一下，观察着跪在自己双腿间的Rey。  
  
“不，”Rey饶有兴致地继续用手指顶弄着Ben地睾丸与胯部的连接处，看到Ben咬住自己嘴唇后笑容越来越灿烂，“这很好玩。”  
  
起码Rey本来也不讨厌这个器官，那就像是她还在贾库的时候在自己的住处挂起来给自己解闷的玩具。她再次挑起Ben左边的睾丸，拇指摩挲着上面充满褶皱的皮肤。  
  
“如果受不了了，你还记得要怎么做？”  
  
Ben期待又略带恐惧地低头看向Rey，就像只大狗。Rey忍不住伸出左手去拉了Ben的乳头一下。Ben被吓得想要缩起来，左睾丸却还被人捏在手里。他的脚趾抓紧了床单，阴茎在两人的注目下抽搐着开始膨胀了起来。  
  
“绿色，该死。”Ben的脸涨得通红，呼吸也急促了起来。Rey松开手，把自己撑了起来。他们心满意足地交换了一个吻，Rey在分开的时候还俏皮地舔了一下他的下唇。  
  
“注意你的措辞，Ben。”  
  
Rey这次换了另一只手。她的左手没有惯用的右手这么灵活，但她知道施予疼痛的时候，略微失控的力道能带来更好的效果。她比刚才更为用力地捏住了Ben的另一个睾丸。Ben配合地支起腿，脚趾随着Rey的节奏收放着。  
  
Rey能看到他的大腿肌肉已经紧绷了起来，逐渐贴紧小腹的阴茎也开始流出液体。Rey干脆靠在了Ben柔软的胸肌上，右手开始摩擦Ben敏感的龟头。  
  
但Ben把她的手拉了回来。他先是依次吻过Rey的指尖，然后伸出舌尖把自己留在Rey手心里的咸涩液体舔舐干净。Rey痒得笑了起来，想要抽回手，但Ben只是趁机把舌头移向Rey更为敏感的指缝。Rey干脆把Ben拉过来，再次交换了一个吻。  
  
“你想要什么，大狗？”Rey也不知道Ben有没有发现，他每次想要什么的时候都会这样试图讨好她。  
  
“我觉得我可以不靠前面射出来。”  
  
Poe说得对，Rey想，所有男人都会对前列腺按摩食髓知味。所有男人当然也包括前至高领袖。  
  
Rey撑起身子，拍了拍床铺还空着的地方，“仰卧姿势，Ben。我去做些准备，你可以撸，但不要射出来。”  
  
Ben知道Rey一定是误会自己了，而且刚才原力链接里好像出现了什么奇怪的东西。  
  
————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
1、谢谢阿弦【/删除】虽然她什么都没做【/删除】  
2、其实陆陆续续开了几篇肉的草稿（非Reylo），但没一篇写完的 囧  
3、本来应该连前列腺按摩一起的，但中间有事出去了，下次吧 【/删除】如果有下次的话xxxxxxx【/删除】


	2. 2、Ruined Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
阿弦ABO文的伪联动  
【传送门：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-304786-1-1.html】

**正文：**  
Rey喜欢狂野而激烈的性爱。那是光明面原力也无法消除的，童年生活给她烙下的兽性本能。Ben总是能在欢爱后躺在床上时感受到身体里充斥着令他满足的酸胀，偶尔还有些只有牵扯到伤口时才能感受到的刺痛。  
  
但有时候，Rey也会享受温存而漫长的性爱。她会极有耐心地骑着Ben的阴茎，无视身下人的欲求，沉浸在自己温和的快感里，就像现在这样。  
  
Ben握住Rey大腿的外侧，轻轻地抚摸着那里的肌肤。他能感受到夹着自己的阴道抽搐着收缩了几下。Rey睁开了眼，低头看向身下的人，但没有说话也没有停下律动。  
  
“已经两个小时了，Rey，”Ben的手逐渐向上，暗示性地挤压着Rey的臀部。他闭上眼，等突然增强的刺激带来的快感稍微消退后才呼出一口气。“起码让我……”  
  
“不，”Rey还没有等他说出自己的想法就拒绝了他，她甚至移开了他的手。但起码她在把身下人的手摁在床上后和他十指交缠在了一起。“耐心点，Ben，再一会儿，别动。”  
  
Rey不是没有跟他描述过这种快感，和一下子攀峰的高潮不同，这种缓慢性爱带来的快感能持续更久，就像海浪一样逐渐充斥全身。但Ben觉得那应该是女性生理结构赋予她的东西，每次Rey这么弄的时候，他都会害怕自己的阴茎会因过长时间的不射精勃起而再也射不出来。  
  
Ben认命地躺了回去。他稍微调整了一下姿势，确定自己已经变得僵硬的肌肉没有坏死。Rey似乎终于体会到了他的不耐烦。她低下头来，亲吻着他的脸颊，半长的头发扫过的瘙痒感觉让Ben的脸抽搐了起来。  
  
Rey笑着又坐了回去。她继续着自己的节奏，但Ben能感受到现在每当她起身的时候，她裹着自己的湿热部分都会开始收缩。他呻吟了起来，呼吸开始加速，Rey似乎受到鼓励，收回一只手开始摩挲Ben结实的下腹。  
  
Ben快要控制不住自己挺动的冲动了。他想，他也可以现在就夺回主动权，把脸埋在Rey柔软的胸脯里，把她操进床单，让他们俩一起进入高潮。但他并不想打扰Rey的节奏，更不想被基地里的人围观他光着屁股被义军新希望追着电疗的画面。  
  
然后Rey就突然离开了他。他勃起的阴茎就这样暴露在了微凉的空气里，上面自己的前液和Rey爱液混合的液体迅速开始发黏。  
  
Ben不得不掐着自己的大腿来阻止自己起身的冲动。Rey满意地稍微下压自己的身子，让自己阴道口的褶皱摩擦着身下人的龟头。  
  
Ben倒吸了一口气。他的阴茎兴奋地弹跳了几下，但也没能重新回到那片温暖湿润的地方。Rey伸过手去，按揉着Ben的睾丸，发现那里已经紧缩发胀。  
  
“我不想你再也射不出来。”  
  
Ben暗骂了一声，原力链接肯定是把他一闪而过的想法传送给Rey了，他就该好好重拾自己的冥想课加强思想教育。但如果这样就能让Rey允许他先射的话，他可以利用自己的口舌给予一些补偿。  
  
Rey一下子又坐了下来，Ben已经不能完全定住自己的身体了。他的腿踢蹬了几下，双手紧抓床单。他期待地看向Rey，Rey也应允地点了点头。  
  
然后Rey就再次抬起了身。Ben有些疑惑，但他的身体决定它已经受够了。他的阴茎朝着Rey圆润的臀部喷射出了自己的存货，眼泪却不争气地流了下来。  
  
Rey一直等他平静下来才再次触碰他，但Ben还沉浸在刚才的感觉里，甚至没意识到自己哭了。他应该已经高潮了，也的确已经射精了，性欲却没有得到任何缓解。他已经疲软的阴茎像是赞同一样无力地抽搐了几下。  
  
Rey感受到了身下人的情绪。她的确没有预想到这种结果。她试图安慰Ben，手指轻轻抚摸着Ben的手腕内侧，却发现Ben的身体更为敏感了。  
  
Ben闪过一丝不祥的预感，但Rey更快地坐在了Ben已经疲软的阴茎上。  
  
“我们还有时间，继续。”  
  
Ben 第一次感受到Palpatine血统中流传的施虐心和控制欲。  
  
————End————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
1、前列腺按摩果然鸽了【不是  
2、昨天沉迷Ruined Orgasms的文，跟阿弦讨论了一下，她说想先吃这个  
3、果然欺负开罗人好好玩  
4、你们不会想知道我是哪里找的灵感的 hhhh


	3. 3、Prostate Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内容简介：  
说好的前列腺按摩。

  
**正文：**  
  
Rey不得不承认，Snoke的确很有品位。  
  
  
她看着自己戴着黑手套的手指逐渐没入Ben的后穴，咽了口唾沫。Ben偏白的肤色在黑色的衬托下，甚至呈现出一丝脆弱的错觉。她又加入了一根手指，跪趴在床上的Ben呜咽了起来。  
  
“你做得很好，Ben。” 她鼓励地拍了拍他的臀瓣，俯下身去留下一圈牙印。  
  
她能感受到Ben的后穴绞紧了自己的手指。她抚摸着自己留下的痕迹，继续呢喃着鼓励的话语。然后她手逐渐向下，从Ben的两腿间把他的阴茎拉了过来，像是挤奶一样向下挤压拉扯那个已经发红的器官。  
  
Rey也不知道是单纯的控制欲就能激起她的性欲，还是原力链接正在源源不断地传输Ben的快感。她试图把自己看到的景象传送过去，Ben惊呼一声，弓起了背，阴茎颤抖着吐出一些前液。  
  
“嘘，好孩子。”  
  
Rey松开手，按摩起Ben的背部。在感受到身前的人放松下来后，她又加入一根手指，熟练地弯起了一个角度。

———End———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
1、 就是这么短，打我呀xxxxx  
2、 没什么好写得嘛【欸嘿嘿  
3、 Benben缩成一团的样子真的好可爱  
4、 大家都爱欺负benben xxxxx


End file.
